


The 14th of February

by Tamaraneancitizen



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaraneancitizen/pseuds/Tamaraneancitizen
Summary: I made this for Valentine's day on tumblr but never posted it here so, there you go (:Nightwing goes back to an empty Titans Tower and starts reminiscing.Set after the Titans dismembering arc.





	The 14th of February

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my mother tongue so please forgive me for any mistakes.

Dick came back to the Titans Tower to get some of his stuff out again. After they disbanded, this time influenced by their mentors, the place had lost its life. Of course he was happy with Wally and the new apartment he got (ok, so technically Bruce got him a new apartment), but his heart still tightened whenever he thought about Donna living in the Justice League HQ satellite and the situation as a whole. Best friends forever after all.

So why was he there again? An empty Tower could be an easy target for any villain that could put the pieces together. Even knowing that it was temporary, he didn’t want anyone breaking security and getting to his things. There he kept things he didn’t want on the Manor or Blüdhaven, things precious to him. Too risky to leave it at his Crossfit studio/ apartment bunker, as for the Manor, not that he didn’t trust Alfred or Damian in his room but they didn’t bother to snoop around when it was convenient.

As he opened his closet door, he got down to one of the bottom boxes. Dick was indeed looking for one in particular. It was medium size and had absolutely nothing to identify it, just a plain brown card box. But if inanimate mundane objects had aura (he was a superhero for too long now to doubt pretty much anything), that was it. It felt right.

Inside exactly what he was looking for: her things. Kory’s old uniform, some of her books, casual clothes, the communicator they used, a stuffed toy he had gotten her for Valentine’s couple years ago and pictures of them. They were happy, you know?

Great. Now he was feeling even more nostalgic and with all that was happening currently in his city, he just wanted something to not get depressed over. First he started a recollection of memories involving her civilian clothes, then he skipped to the pictures, the uniform was the last thing Dick touched. It felt soft and hard to the touch at the same time, kinda like Kory’s innocence and fierceness mixed, he thought. Things hadn’t gotten any better, now he was holding up the uniform, hugging and smelling it. How was the jasmine smell still so present?

“It’s lonely here without you. ”

“Dick?”

He turned instantly.

“Kory????? What are you doing here?”

“You called right? Activated the old communicator?” She looked as surprised as she sounded. So it was weird to find him outside his Nightwing clothes and just on the floor of his closet moving some boxes. She had looked for an attack on the Tower first and …was that her old uniform?

He was blushing so hard now, as embarrassed as Richard John Grayson could ever get.

“I’m so sorry. I was taking some of my stuff out of here and probably activated it without noticing it. I’m surprised you still have the other one.”

“You left me yours, so I kept it.”

Awkward silence reined for a bit, both of their heads were looking down. Kory was the one to break it.

“I’m sorry about the Titans. I know how much they mean to you and…I’m sure it all will be fixed in no time.”

She smiled. Damn he was weak.

“Thank you, I know I can always count on you.”

“Never doubt that. Well, since it was nothing,I’m gonna go now.”

The alien turned around but didn’t have time to reach the door before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

“Or…you could stay. I’m not feeling well, it’s unusual for me to be this down and you’ve always made me feel more alive, so… I guess what I’m trying to say is…won’t you hang out with me please?”

The tall woman bursted in laughter.

“You don’t have to be that awkward. Are you asking me on a date Richard?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

Now they were both laughing their asses off. It felt as natural as ever.

“I believe this still fits.” He said handing her one of her old dresses, after all she was in her Starfire uniform still, going there thinking it was an emergency.

“But, of course.”

It didn’t take long. In just 20 minutes they were enjoying themselves at some local carnival. Dick liked those, reminded him of home.

“Dick, do you know what day it is?” She gave him a soft smile, taking his hand on hers.

“It was always on my mind.”

And there he was, trying to get his Valentine another stuffed animal this year.


End file.
